the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Not-Allison meets Sozo
In the previous weeks some strange advents have happened around the society. While this was not unusual for the group of rouge scientists for there to be some oddities surrounding them, but these events that I speak of weren’t that of the accidental portal opening on the Solstice, the strange behavior or Dr. Helen Jekyll, and the arrival of new comers. These events were smaller, unnoticeable at first, but none the less strange. In the previous year the scientists have all experienced at one point or another feel of being watched though they just blamed it on one another. These feelings have increased to the point of becoming a part of the society experience. In the previous month odder things still have occurred. Items around the society began disappearing. Nothing that was critical but things that were noticed over time. Among the list of missing items are: Blankets, food, rocks, many curtains, paper, broken tools, and 52 Lids. While some items disappeared other began to appear. Some of the broken tools came backed fixed, needed ingredients would appear in beds, wanted items would be found stuck to the ceilings. While this was happily unquestioned by the scientists other odd items would appear that they would not need nor desire. For instance small dead animals would be found outside bedroom doors, jars of blood were discovered lining window sills, and most notably four days ago a box was found sitting in the main hall containing 13 eyeballs 68 teeth most of which were not human. -------------------------------- It was a hot summer night in July though most of the lodgers were able to beat the heat and fall asleep. At around 2 in the morning a small tapping started at the main doors. The tapping grew louder and louder becoming a knocking and then a pounding. The pounding continued to grow until a single large slam shook the doors and echoed through the halls followed by deathly silence. Catt Hatter: *Catt was sound asleep in the basement room she shared with her debtor Sozo. She wasn't stirred by the pounding on the front door. Such a cursedly deep asleep, with only the nightmare for company. However Sozo, whose turn it was on the floor, woke at the final slam. He looked around, and seeing nothing unusual in the darkened room, decided to investigate the source. He moved quietly up the stairs and hugging the shadows cast by silver moonlight, crept across the main hall towards the doors. Ugh, he thought. This lighting's already giving me a headache. He closed his brown right eye and let the other take over. That's better. He looked around the room, searching for any sign of disturbance he sniffed at the still air.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The room doesn't seemed to be disturbed but as Sozo' already noticed there is a lack of man made light that usually floods into the room through the windows. The air has a faint order to it. This smell is one Sozo has encountered before though he has never found its source.* Catt Hatter: You again. *He muttered, tilting his head to have a better listen for the probable intruder. He held his breath and sat so still that, if he hadn't just spoken, someone would've mistaken him for a statue. He waited for his opponent to make a move.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' * While Sozo waits he hears the wind blow through the' trees outside, the steady hum of a machine in one of the labs, and whispering coming from outside.* Catt Hatter: *He silently moved across the hall to one of the front windows, the sound of his bare feet on the floor masked by the breeze outside. He stopped to listen again just below the windowsill.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Now closer to the window he can hear the whispering' clearer.* ...sorry...I tried...come back...I'm sorry...this was a mistake... so sorry... Catt Hatter: *''Who's'' she whispering to?'' Sozo wondered, carefully peering over the'' window ledge.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *As Sozo peers out the window he sees a figure curled up' behind one of the far pillars clutching something to their chest. The figure continued to whisper to...no one.* Catt Hatter: *''Great,'' another one.'' He thought, rolling his eyes. He stood and opened the'' door.* You can come in now, might as well get it over with. *He said walking over to the pillar in question.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure doesn't seem to notice Sozo.*' Catt Hatter: *He frowns and leans over her shoulder.* Hey, I'm talking to you! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure looks up.* AGH! *They quickly tries to tuck' away what every they were holding back into their satchel* Catt Hatter: 'Augh' yourself. You gonna come in or what? I wanna get back to sleep.*Sozo grumbled. Whoever this girl was, and why ever she was here, it was too late at night for dealing with new crazy scientists. He'd rather be sleeping through the night hours uninterrupted.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure stares at Sozo unsure of what to do.*' Catt Hatter: Hello? Is anybody in there? *He said, leaning over and tapping the girl's forehead.* I said come inside! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *As soon as you touch the figure they jump to their feet' and whip out a blood stained kitchen knife.* How do I know I can trust you? Catt Hatter: *Quick as a flash the figure found themselves on their back, the knife gone from her hand and a foot holding her down.* I don't care if you trust me or not, but picking a fight with an elite warrior is dumb. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have bothered inviting you in. Now you gonna behave and come inside, or are we just gonna stay out here until someone sees us? *He asked crossly, the girl's knife held out of reach in his right hand.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *When the figure is knocked on to her back her top hat' and goggles fall off and her scarf is pulled down around her neck. Her long hair is dirty blond with strange wild shorter strains framing her face. The figure with eyes closed struggles for a minute opening and closing their hands. The figure then stops and opens her mismatched eyes. The left eye is burnt orange and appears to be dead but the pupal dilates. The right is a bright shocking blue that seems to hold great terror. Looking into that blue eye something deep inside Sozo mind is struck. A new feeling fills his being, something primal, something that only prey should feel. What was it? Uncertainty, fear, guilt? The figure under his foot begins to smile.* ...'Someone sees us?' Oh! This is fun! They usually never fight back! Normally they beg for mercy and sometimes I give it to them but sometimes...oh sometimes I don't. Sometimes I keep them alive for days just on the verge of passing out from the pain, begging for death. But enough about me. Let's talk about you Sozo. Catt Hatter: *''Great,'' she's some kind of mentally warped Seer.'' He thought crossly.'' Meeting their blue eye's gaze, he recognised a predator's menacing, hungry glare. If he dropped his guard, this could end very badly for him.* I'm not the intruder here. You answer my questions, got it?'' *He growled, holding the knife threateningly against her'' neck.* Who are you and what are you doing here? *He demanded, leaning heavily on the leg that held her down. His red eye glinted in the near blackness, as if dimly lit from within.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figured continue smiling. Her hair seemed to be' darker than before and the wild strands around her face seemed more prominent, or had it always been like that?* Ooo resorting to threats, Sozo? Trying to keep the upper hand, Sozo? But I would like to make one thing straight first before you start bringing blood forth from my neck. I was not intruding, I was not in the building. I was merely enjoying the night air on your lovely porch. But I think the real question is: What are you doing here? *The feelings seem to grow in intensity.* So far away from home aren't you? Tell me, are you lonely here? Catt Hatter:' *Sozo waited patiently for the woman to finish her speech' with a rather bored look on his face.* Are you trying to impress me with how many times you can say my name? You've been lingering around the Society for a long time, of course you would've heard of me. No, I'm not lonely. And for another thing, *He paused, suddenly driving the knife through his captive's forearm, pinning it to the porch.* I have the upper hand, and I don't make threats. *He snarled, mis-matched eyes boring sharply into his opponent's, shifting the predator against prey stance to one of predator against predator.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl doesn't even flinch as the knife goes into her' arm. She glances down at it slightly disappointed and then looks back up at sozo.* Great! Now I've got to patch up my suit again! *She looks down at the wound now as the fabric begins soaking up her blood.* And now I'm going to need to wash it! *sigh* As for me saying your name I like saying it! It's unusual and really rolls of one's tongue. *The figure moves her arms and body slightly, opening and closing her hands as though trying to get comfortable. The sense of fear once again seems to be building up inside Sozo.* Also I'm glad to see that you don't go back on your word though I was expecting more of a gash in my neck than a knife through my arm. But I'll take the change. It makes things more interesting! Speaking of interesting I think it's adorable how you believe you have the upper hand. *The grin on her face widens.* Catt Hatter:' If a gash to the neck wouldn't be as lethal as it is to' most people, I'd be more than happy to oblige! *He snapped in her face. His hand holding the knife, which was still lodged in the floorboards through her arm. She's completely mental. This is getting annoying, and boring. I wanna go back to bed...'' Sozo'' thought,Hang on, was she flirting with me?* Besides, if I'd cut your neck right away you wouldn't be able to answer my questions. Hyde without a Jekyll:' I mean if you want, your welcome to but, just keep in' mind that I will scream. And when I scream everyone will come running, and then they will see this spectacle. The Dangerous Sozo standing over an unarmed girl covered in blood, knife in hand looking to quench his thirst for violence and death. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem for many of the members in the society since they have credibility but you, Sozo, don't! Catt might defend you but even so everyone in that building will constantly watching your every move, always nervous, always scared. And fear, fear my dear Sozo can show a person's true colors. *The girl adjusts tilting her head leaving her neck exposed. The feelings of fear, guilt, and uncertainty intensify in him.* Catt Hatter:' They already watch my every move, why do you think I' don't come out much? And, *He said. Releasing his grip on the knife, he left it wedged in the wood of the porch and dragged a fingernail lazily across her exposed neck.* Unless you can scream louder than you were banging on the doors, I doubt anyone would notice. *Finishing the gesture, he crossed his arms over the leg that held the girl down and leaned on them. The extra weight made it more difficult for her to breathe, but not impossible.* But let's say they did. They would come down, and see an empty doorstep on a darkened street. Scratch their heads in confusion, and go back to bed. *''Something I'd like to be doing myself. Hurry up and cave, would ya?'' He thought grouchily. As much as he enjoyed a contest, this one wasn't the type you were meant to enjoy. It was the type you were meant to survive.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure begins to laugh, though it is stifled' slightly by Sozo's foot. All hostility leaves her face and replaced by joy.* You're impressive! Most people wouldn't have lasted as you have! Now if you could help me up, I would like to sew up my arm before I loose any more blood and you loose much more sleep. Catt Hatter:' *Sozo had a vexed glare frozen on his face. A stupefied' silence dragged on for a time that felt much longer than it actually was.* ... What? *He eventually said, not moving. In this dance of insanity and bravado, he had finally missed a step and was at a loss for words. One minute they were fighting for dominance, the next she's treating it like she just won the grand prize, and he had no idea what to make of it.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' Hello? Is anybody in there? *The girl said throwing' Sozo's words right back at him.* My blood is currently staining the front porch of the society, which will not be a pretty sight in the morning. Now if you wouldn't mind removing your foot I would like to get some supplies out of my bag. I'm also going to need your help removing the knife and keeping pressure on my arm while I sew it up.That is if you don't want the stain to become much larger. *The girl was right. A pool of blood was growing around her arm and seeping into the stone that made up the floor of the Society's front enterance. * Catt Hatter:' Uh, yeah... Right! *He' said, removing his foot and quickly stepping back. With the threatening atmosphere now dispersed, Sozo realised what he'd done.* We should totally get something on that. There's some meds and stuff in the infirmary. That is, if you're actually going to come inside now? *As if the situation wasn't strange enough, he found that the scent of her blood drifting through the chill night air was beginning to give him a headache.* Hyde without a Jekyll: If I move or remove the knife I could bleed out but that's very sweet of you. *The girl grabs her satchel and opens it.* Besides, I've got all materials with me. * She pulls out some alcohol, cloth, a needle, and some string.* Alright I need you to listen very closely and do exactly what I say or else this could end very messy for both of us. I'm going to need you to be my hands since well...you made sure I couldn't use both of mine. *She glances at the knife.* First I need you to poor alcohol onto the cloth, sterilizing it and thread the needle. Then I need you to pull out the knife, put pressure on my arm above the wound to stem the flow of blood, pour alcohol onto my open gash, and then wrap the cloth around my arm and apply pressure more pressure to that. You must do this quickly otherwise I'll pass out and you'll be the one sewing the wound. Do you understand so far? Catt Hatter:' *''Sweet? He thought, kneeling next to''' her injured arm.* Yeah, I know basic first aid. *He followed the instructions, sterilizing the cloth, threading the needle, carefully removing the knife and applying pressure to the veins above, and directly on the wound. Quickly but stoically, he poured the alcohol over the gash through the cloth, making sure to keep the pressure on.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl doesn't even wince once as the alcohol is' poured over and the knife is removed.* Alright so that seems to be working ok. Now I'm going to need you to remove some of the cloth so I can sew up half of the wound. Once I finish I'm going to need you to remove the other half so I can patch that bit up as well. Obtained From First Oc Introduction First Oc Introduction Part 2 Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return